La liste
by Elorin
Summary: Traduction d'une fic anglaise d'Aniffa de LiveJournal. Lemon Pata/Yoshiki après une soirée. OS.


**Titre: **La liste

**Auteur:** Aniffa

**Pairing:** Pata/Yoshiki

**Genre:** Lemon

**Rating:** Euuuh... Lemon et un Yoshiki très excité ( oui dans le sens que vous pensez )

**Résumé: **La partie intéressante commence juste après une fête qui vient de se terminer.

**Note de moi:** Petit lemon Yoshiki/Pata sur lequel je suis tombée en version anglaise... Ma première traduction donc si certains passages sont assez laids ou incompréhensibles, abattez-moi c'est de ma faute... J'espère que ça vous plaira - on a pas assez de Pata! :p - Version originale : aniffa(point)livejournal(point)com(slash)25954(point)html

Rien de moi, ni Pata, ni Yoshiki, même la fic! xD... Ni le boxer.

Bonne et heureuse nouvelle année les p'tits yaoistes ! = ) Merci Falxo pour l'aide !

* * *

Yoshiki raccompagna son invité à la porte d'entrée et lui dit adieu avant de faire demi-tour vers ce qu'il avait quitté dans le salon. Il soupira en voyant les bouteilles sans fond de vin vides and les cannettes de bières écrasées et dispersées partout. Il lança un coup d'oeil en l'air et secoua la tête en voyant le boxer de soie noire accroché à la palme du ventilateur au plafond qui continuait à tourner encore et encore. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment il était monté là. Il haussa les sourcils tandis qu'il se demandait lequel de ses invités à la fête était rentré chez lui sans sous-vêtement. Il s'affala sur le canapé près du seul invité restant . Pata pointa du doigt le ventilateur au plafond en vidant le reste de sa boisson. **« C'est le tien? »** demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Yoshiki baissa les yeux comme il plaçait son pouce à sa ceinture et scruta un instant en dessous. **«Nope. Pas le mien. Le tien?»**

**«Impossible. Je n'en porte aucun.**» Dit fièrement Pata avec son célèbre sourire timide.

La couleur des yeux de Yoshiki s'assombrit un peu . Il eut un large sourire félin et s'approcha plus près de son invité.** « Oh, vraiment? »** Yoshiki placa sa main sur l'ourlet de la chemise de Pata et la dirigea vers la poitrine dénudée.

Pata roula des yeux en ôtant la main de Yoshiki. **« Je pensais que je restais après pour t'aider à nettoyer. » **Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les avances que le batteur avait fait. Il aimait. Il adorait. La sensation de Yoshiki qui faisait courir sa main sur son mamelon gauche ne durcissait pas que son mamelon. Pata savait que Yoshiki avait du boire un petit peu trop cette nuit.

**«On s'en fout. J'appellerais simplement quelqu'un demain pour nettoyer. » **Yoshiki passa une jambe par-dessus le genou de Pata et enfouit sa joue dans la poitrine du guitariste. **« Je suis excité maintenant et je te veux. » **

C'était tout ce que Pata pouvait faire pour résister à un ton pareil **« Je pense que je ferais mieux de te mettre au lit. »** Il commença à aider Yoshiki à se mettre debout et entoura le bras du jeune homme autour de son cou pour le maintenir stable.

**« Je croyais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. » **Un Yoshiki complètement saoul balança son autre bras autour du cou de Pata les faisant presque tomber tous les deux au sol. Le sourire de Yoshiki était très comique sur le moment et tout ce que Pata pu faire ce fut rire de son ami.

**« Doucement maintenant. Ce n'était pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »** Pata essayait d'encourager son ami à se diriger vers les escaliers. Ce qui n'était chose facile. Le périple jusqu'aux escaliers fut plutôt dur. Pata appréhendait ce que la montée des escaliers allait être.

Pata sentit de douces lèvres dans son cou. **« Awww. Tu ne veux pas de moi? Tu peux me prendre violemment sur le matelas si tu veux; Je sais que tu le veux . ****Fais moi sentir à quel point tu as besoin de me toucher. ****»** Conduire un homme ivre dans les escaliers n'était pas une tâche facile. Pata soupira en essayant de faire mettre à Yoshiki un pied sur la marche suivante. **« Tu sais. J'ai eu tout le groupe sauf toi. »** Pata s'arrêta net en lâchant presque Yoshiki mais le saisit à nouveau avant qu'il ne dégringole les escaliers qu'ils avaient montés avec succès. Pata était sur les escaliers pour tenir Yoshiki debout et il était en train de faire sa meilleure imitation d'un poisson rouge. «** Je savais à propos de toi et hide et j'avais suspecté en quelque sorte que quelque chose s'était passé entre toi et Toshi. Mais... toi et Heath? » **Son esprit voyagea plus loin dans le passé. **« Toi et Taiji?! »**

Yoshiki eut un sourire de travers et fit un signe de tête en brossant les cheveux de Pata en arrière et mis à nu un point de chair juste derrière son oreille droite. Il chuchota **« Et il m'a dit ce que tu adorais » **Une langue s'avança et donna doucement un coup de langue sur la chair exposée.

Le pas suivant de Pata était faible. Mais il essayait de rester fort. « **Ca ne marchera pas.** » Il garda en mémoire pour lui-même que sa seule mission cette nuit était de mettre Yoshiki sans dommages au lit et puis de rentrer chez lui. Ou plutôt de rentrer à sa chambre d'hôtel. Pata soupira. Sa chambre d'hôtel vide. Il sortit ces pensées de son esprit en aidant le batteur à monter les quelques dernières marches et le second étage de la luxueuse maison.

**« Nous pouvons même utiliser du miel »** dit Yoshiki avec un petit sourire sexy. **« Yeah. Il m'a parlé de ça aussi. » **Pata lâcha sa prise sur le bras de Yoshiki tandis que le plus jeune atterrissait sur ses fesses d'une disgrâcieuse manière.

**« Owww! C'était pourquoi ça? »**

Pata couvrit sa bouche pour essayer de cacher son sourire **« Désolé »** Il se pencha et passa ses bras autour de Yoshiki pour l'aider à se remettre debout. **« Aucun de tes tours ne marchera cette nuit. Tu es ivre. **

Yoshiki se mit debout et commença à marcher vers sa chambre en faisant la moue et jetant une fois encore ses bras autour du guitariste aux longs cheveux.** « Awwww! Tu n'es pas drôle ce soir Pata-chan. »** Il fit courir ses doigts dans les longues mèches brunes et souffla profondément dans l'oreille de Pata.** « Tu sais que tu me veux. »**

Pata s'arrêta avec un frisson. Il avait une inconfortable sensation augmentant dans son pantalon qu'il essayait de faire s'éloigner. Yoshiki l'empira en prenant en coupe les fesses de Pata et en commençant à les tripoter. Il fut soulagé en atteignant le lit de Yoshiki et en le laissant tomber dessus. Yoshiki sourit:

**« Vas-tu au moins m'aider à enlever ce pantalon moulant que je puisse mieux dormir? »**

**« Bon!»** Il commença à désserrer le pantalon et le lui enleva. **« J'y vais maintenant. Bonne nuit!»** Il tourna pour sortir dans le couloir.

**« Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît revenir et me couvrir? » **Yoshiki fit de nouveau la moue, faisant dépasser fémininement sa lèvre inférieure et cligna deux fois des yeux. Pata roula des yeux une nouvelle fois et revint vers le lit et ramassa la couverture pour la remonter sur son ami. Avant qu'il ne comprenne, Yoshiki l'enveloppa de son bras et l'attira sur lui avec un baiser très profond.

Pata essaya de s'échapper mais laissa toutes ses résolutions s'en aller lorsque la langue du plus jeune entra dans sa bouche. Toute tentation le quitta comme il sentait une main empoigner son érection et la masser avec douceur à travers son pantalon. Il gémît dans la bouche de Yoshiki sous la friction du jeans contre son membre dur, il fit courir ses doigts à travers les mèches soyeuses de l'homme qui ondulait sous lui. Il se redressa sur le lit une fois de plus. Il remarqua qu'il était maintenant à cheval sur Yoshiki. Il baissa des yeux glacés dans les yeux sombres de son ami.

**« Je ne peux pas... Je ne devrais... Ton... »**

Il se coupa quand Yoshiki leva et plaça deux doigts sur les lèvres de Pata. Il dit avec un ton bas et séduisant **« Tu peux... » **il commença à défaire le pantalon de Pata jusqu'à saisir son pénis. Pata frisonna en fermant ses yeux et laissa sa tête tomber en avant. **« ... et tu devrais. » **Yoshiski prit l'ourlet du haut de Pata et commença à le faire glisser de son torse. Il leva les bras et permis au vêtement d'être éliminé. Pata le fixa alors qu'il l'observait s'assoir et le débarassa de sa propre chemise. Il observa impressionné la poitrine parfaitement scuptée devant lui et passa son bras autour des épaules de Yoshiki et fit descendre son bras.

**«Souviens-toi juste que tu as demandé pour ça. **» était tout ce que Pata pouvait dire en se débarrassant lui même de la barrière du jeans qui était maintenant la seule chose qui se tenait entre lui et ce qu'il voulait depuis vingt ans ou plus... Il scruta la chambre et repéra une lotion pour les mains sur la table près du lit. Il haussa les épaules.** « Ca ira. »** se déclara-t-il à lui même en l'atteignant. Il pompa quelques jets dans sa main et enduisant son membre battant. Il siffla sous le froid soudain. Il se sentit presque coupable de pas préparer Yoshiki pour ce qui allait se passer mais se figurait que dans l'état d'ivresse où il était il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. De plus, il trouvait que Yoshiki méritait une matinée de douleur après toutes les tromperies qu'il avait utilisé cette nuit.

Pata leva les genoux de son cadet dans le creux de ses coudes en se positionnant lui-même devant l'étroite et chaude entrée qui l'attendait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil une fois de plus dans les yeux sombres de Yoshiki avant de plonger dans l'étroit anneau de muscle. Les deux hommes sifflèrent alors que Yoshiki était totalement empli. Il y eut une courte minute avant que Pata choisisse un rythme régulier. Il laissa aller la prise d'une de ses jambes mais continua à tenir fermement l'autre en l'air et la tira vaguement sur le côté, ainsi il pourrait y avoir un meilleur angle. Yoshiki ne semblait pas le penser. Pas du tout. En vérité il gémissait son appréciation en sentant Pata frapper un point spécial. Pata sourit simplement en s'enfonçant une fois encore sur ce point. Deux poussées plus fortes étaient tout ce qu'il fallait de plus pour faire frissonner Yoshiki et lui couper le souffle pendant qu'il prenait son orgasme. Pata resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Yoshiki surmonte son orgasme. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Pata en souriant **«C'était magnifique »**

Pata sourit simplement.** « Ce n'est pas encore fini, chéri. »**Il fit basculer Yoshiki à quatre pattes et entra encore en lui en le soutenant avec une main autour de sa taille et l'autre s'arc-boutant sur le lit pour équilibrer. Il continua ses poussées et puis il sentit qu'il débordait de frissons malgré la chaleur alors qu'il resserrait sa prise et se répandait dans son leader. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Pata resta sa joue collée contre le dos de Yoshiki en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il fut finalement capable de se retirer du corps près de lui et embrassa la joue de Yoshiki. Il attrapa une petite serviette de toilette et tourna le robinet du lavabo. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Yoshiki dans le miroir en attendant que l'eau se réchauffe. Yoshiki avait attrapé une sorte de bloc-note et un crayon et il était clair qu'il était en train de tirer une ligne sur le bloc. Pata rentra dans la chambre avec la chaude serviette mouillée.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça? »**

Yoshiki sursauta légèrement en fourrant le bloc-note sous l'oreiller. **« Quoi est quoi ? »**

Pata haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête en réalisant ce que c'était. Il donna la serviette à Yoshiki avec un sourire.**« Ainsi après vingt ans, tu peux maintenant rayer mon nom de la liste. » **


End file.
